smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Salad Smurfs: The Movie (story)/Part 4
"The next day, the whole village had gathered around Zucchini...I mean, Poet Smurf...and heard what has happened to him," Greedy said in the movie as he was still recalling events of what happened when Papa Smurf was away. "Some Smurfs took pity upon the poor Smurf, while some others smurfed the opportunity to make fun of him." And as the scene in the flashback unfolded, Poet was now with Tapper recalling everything that has happened to him up until last night. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, my fellow Poet, that's quite an unfortunate thing to befall upon you," Tapper said. "Well, I'm sure that when Papa Smurf returns, you will smurf back to your old smurfy self once again." "I don't know if you'd want that, Tapper," Jokey said. "Besides you, Duncan, and Farmer, he's the fourth Smurf in the village who's now smurfing green." "Jokey Smurf, how could you smurf such a joke at a time like this?" Tapper asked, sounding displeased. "Well, if it's true what they say about Smurfs being vegetarians, then I guess the old smurfing is true...you are what you smurf," Jokey said, causing a few other Smurfs to laugh at him. "Jokey, that is not very funny," Smurfette said. "Oh, come on, Smurfette, lighten up and don't be such an old lady Smurf," Jokey said. "Here, Poet, I've got a little present for you that will really smurf up your day." "This wouldn't happen to be another of your usual surprise pranks now, would it?" Tapper asked, rolling his eyes as Jokey pulled out a present from behind his back. "Oh no, I promise you that it won't go kasmurf in his face," Jokey said. Poet received the present and opened up the box, only for a big block of butter to come out and hit him right in the face. Jokey laughed. "Did somebody say they wanted a butternut squash?" he said. "I smurfed that you were a squash, so I decided to smurf the butter, you nut." Some of the other Smurfs laughed at the joke Jokey played on Poet, but Tapper and Smurfette just stood there looking upset, watching as Poet walked away in embarrassment. "How could Jokey be so cruel to play such a prank like that on Poet?" Smurfette asked. Tapper sighed. "I have a feeling in my spirit that this joke is going to smurf right back in his own face, my dear Smurfette." As Poet walked off, he noticed Nabby was looking at him as he was following him eating a sarsaparilla leaf. "What, Nabby Smurf?" Poet asked, turning to look at him. "Are you also going to smurf fun of me?" "Not really," Nabby said as he was chewing away. "I was just wondering what a zucchini would taste like with butter, that's all." This horrified Poet. "HELP! HE WANTS TO SMURF ME!" he cried out, running away from Nabby very quickly, leaving Nabby wondering what he did. ----- "But the jokes did quickly stop, because one day there was another Smurf who turned into a vegetable," Greedy said in the flashback voiceover. The scene changed to Farmer and Greedy walking together when they saw a giant anthropomorphic tomato approaching them. "Help! I'm a tomato! I'm a tomato!" This caught the attention of the two Smurfs as they stopped walking and turned to face the tomato. "There must be something you can smurf! Please help me!" "We already smurfed that we're going to wait for Papa Smurf to return, Poet Smurf, so it's no big deal," Greedy said. "Yesterday you were smurfed as a zucchini and now..." "I AM NOT POET SMURF!" the tomato shouted. "I AM JOKEY SMURF!" Suddenly they heard Smurfette screaming all the way from her house. The two Smurfs and Jokey raced together to find out what was wrong. "I...I...I smurfed something in my laundry basket just when I was smurfing up my sheets on the clothesline," Smurfette said as the three of them arrived outside her house. "It's green and it smurfs like a pickle." Farmer, Greedy, and Jokey saw a pickle with eyes peering out of the laundry basket. It wore a Smurf hat, and surprisingly, it was the same kind of hat that Vanity himself would wear, with a flower on the right side. "Vanity, is that you?" Greedy asked. The pickle that was wearing Vanity's had sobbed. "Yes, it is me, and now I've been smurfed into a pickle. I was too ashamed to smurf myself, so I ran and smurfed myself where I couldn't be seen." Other Smurfs soon gathered around outside Smurfette's house. "Michty me, laddies, what has gotten the dear lass so frightened about?" Duncan asked. "Jokey and Vanity had just been smurfed into vegetables, my dear Duncan," Tapper said. "There are three now, and who knows how many more will smurf up if we don't find out how this happened." Vanity looked at himself in the mirror. "Smurf at all the horrible bumps on my face, and this shade of green is just totally hideous," he said. "Aw, just smurf yourself in a jar of vinegar, Vanity, and nobody will notice you," Jokey said, laughing. "This is smurfing to get pretty worrisome," Farmer said, as Hefty just joined them. "We've got to smurf something about it." "We might as well smurf a meeting together," Hefty said. ----- "And so the Smurfs held a big meeting that was chaired by Hefty Smurf, so they could figure out how this happened and what they could smurf about it," Greedy said in the flashback voiceover. And then the scene changed in the inside of the Smurf meeting house, where Hefty sat at the big table to address his fellow Smurfs, who were talking among themselves about the three Smurfs who were turned into vegetables. "Okay, every Smurf, let's quiet down and smurf the meeting to order," Hefty announced, only to see that nobody was paying him any attention. He then banged his fist on the table. "EVERYBODY QUIET!" The room suddenly fell into silence. "Now the reason we're all here today is so that we can smurf with the problem that I'm sure you're all aware of at this moment," Hefty said. Hefty saw that Clumsy had raised his hand and allowed him to speak. "Uh, I honestly don't know what the problem is," he said. "Smurfs, would you please smurf Clumsy out of this room?" Hefty asked. "Now, if we can get this meeting started..." Lazy just woke up, having been asleep under the table. "Would you please smurf the noise down? I'm trying to smurf some sleep," he requested. "You too, Lazy...leave!" Hefty ordered. After he watched the two Smurfs leave the meeting house, he continued on. "Now, unless there's any other Smurf who wants to disrupt things, let's smurf down to business. Does anyone have any idea what has happened to our three fellow Smurfs?" "Well, of course, I do," Brainy said as he stood up. "I want to smurf my case to the matter at hand, even if you never listen to anything that I smurf, and besides, if Papa Smurf were here, none of this would have happened in the first smurf." "Could somebody please silence Brainy and smurf him out of here?" Hefty requested. Behind Brainy, a Smurf was ready to use a mallet on his head as Brainy continued to speak. "But I do think that there's another issue that should be smurfed about. The question is: why have they been smurfed one after another instead of all three at once? Doesn't that make you the least bit curious about what's really smurfing on?" This stopped the Smurf with the mallet from clobbering Brainy as he and the other Smurfs thought about what Brainy had said. "It's true," one Smurf said. "For once in Brainy's life, he's right." "After all, it was Poet who had smurfed into a zucchini yesterday, and now it's Jokey and Vanity," another Smurf said. "It does smurf some sense when you really stop and smurf about it," a third Smurf said. Grouchy was on his way to the door of the meeting house, not wishing to remain part of the discussion, when he just suddenly blurted out, "Maybe they are contagious." Every Smurf in the room gasped. "Contagious?" they all said in unison. Poet, Jokey, and Vanity noticed that the other Smurfs were now starting to back away from them. "Well, and what about it, Smurfs, huh?" Jokey said. "Smurf your distance away from us, Jokey Smurf," Handy said, holding his nose. "Smurf one more step and I will smurf you into tomato paste," Hefty said, raising his fist. "You could contaminate us all, and then we'll all smurf into vegetables. And that will be something you won't laugh about." "Yeah, you three should be isolated," Tuffy said. "What? You'll isolate us?" Poet said as he, Jokey, and Vanity reacted in surprise. "You don't have the right to smurf that, Hefty Smurf," Jokey protested. "Only Papa Smurf can smurf that decision, and he isn't even here to smurf that." "The laddie is right, Hefty," Duncan said. "The only sensible thing we can smurf right now is to smurf a vote on it." "Don't worry about it," Jokey whispered to both Poet and Vanity. "We've got friends in this village, so we don't need to worry about anything." "I would have to agree with you on it, Gutsy," Hefty said. "Therefore, all those who are in favor of isolating the contaminated Smurfs, please smurf up your hand." Poet, Jokey, and Vanity watched as all the Smurfs in the meeting house raised up their hands. "Then I guess by the majority of votes, the decision is clear," Hefty said. "And I thought our fellow Smurfs were our friends," Poet said sadly. ----- Papa Smurf couldn't believe what he was hearing from his little Smurfs. "Great Smurfs Of Fire! You mean to tell me you just let this happen?" he asked, sounding displeased. "But Papa Smurf...that is to say...we didn't want to be smurfed into vegetables," Greedy protested. "And you, Smurfette?" Papa Smurf asked as he looked at her. Smurfette shrugged. "Well, it was a smurfocratic vote." Papa Smurf settled back down. "So where did you put those Smurfs who have been smurfed into vegetables?" "We smurfed him in the only place where we would be sure they couldn't smurf out of...the smurfhouse," Greedy said. And as the flashback scene continued, the Smurfs in the village watched as Hefty, Duncan, and Tuffy herded the three vegetable Smurfs into the storehouse. "Just you wait until Papa Smurf smurfs home, and then you'll be...," Vanity began to say. "Smurf it and keep smurfing," Hefty said as he prodded Vanity onward with a halberd. "Do you have to be so harsh to the dandy Smurf, Hefty?" Duncan asked. "Smurfing this thing is already bad enough as it is." "We're not going to smurf any chances here, Gutsy," Hefty said. "It's either we smurf these Smurfs away from the other Smurfs or we become just what they are now." Duncan sighed. "I don't like what we have to smurf here, but you treat them like they're not Smurfs at all, and I'll smurf you more than just a prod with a sharp blade, Hefty." Soon Poet, Jokey, and Vanity were placed inside the storehouse with the doors barred and locked tight. Then Handy came over and used a saw to cut a small slot at the bottom of one door. "We will make sure that you will smurf your meals three times a day, which Greedy will smurf you," Hefty said to the three incarcerated Smurfs in the storehouse. He then turned to Clumsy and handed him a club. "Here...you smurf this and smurf guard by the door to smurf an eye on them. They should not smurf out of here." "Uh, me? But I don't want to be smurfed into a vegetable," Clumsy said. "Just don't smurf too close to them, and nothing will happen to you," Hefty said. And as the Smurfs walked away from the storehouse, the three incarcerated Smurfs began to react. "Oh, this dark space is just so bad for my complexion," Vanity said. "Oh, when I smurf, I smurf with you, liberty," Poet sang. "That's it," Jokey said. "Just you wait, it's going to rain smurf." Meanwhile, Tapper and Smurfette were walking with Hefty. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, my fellow Hefty, was it really necessary to smurf them up like that?" Tapper asked. "It just seems so...unsmurfy," Smurfette said. "We're treating them like they're no longer Smurfs." "It's for everybody's protection, Smurfette, including yours and Tapper's," Hefty said. "Do you really want to be smurfed into a vegetable?" "I still say there's more smurfing on that we need to smurf out for ourselves if we want to keep this from smurfing," Tapper said. "And if Brainy is able to help us, I'd say let him have a smurf at it." "We're going to wait until Papa Smurf returns, and that's final, Tapper," Hefty said. Tapper and Smurfette just stood there and watched Hefty walk off. "I don't think I like to see Hefty smurfing like this, Tapper," Smurfette said. "He's only trying to smurf what he thinks is best for the rest of the village, Smurfette," Tapper said. "I can only pray that he smurfs the right decisions in Papa Smurf's stead." Smurf to Part 5 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Salad Smurfs: The Movie chapters